CODE GEASS ZERO'S SECRET REVEALED
by junntan
Summary: The Chinese federation and Order of the Black Knights want to know the secret identity of the mask figure, Zero. Will Zero show them his face? What will if everyone know about their leader's deepest secret? A Fanfiction about the anime Code Geass.
1. Chapter 1

CODE GEASS: ZERO'S SECRET REVEALED

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CODE GEASS. IT'S BELONGS TO SUNRISE.

CHAPTER ONE: REVELATION

The Black Knights are having a meeting between the Chinese Federation. They are discussing the forming of the organization United Federation of nations.

"The UNF or United Federation of Nations is a new alliance of nations that Zero created to counter the Britannian'sadvancing domination after it conquered most of the world. For that, we like the Chinese Federation to join us. I'm sure if the others states know that one of the three dominant superpowers in the world are going to join the United Federation of Nations, most of them were gonna join us for sure," said Diethard.

"The Chinese Federation are likely be joining your plan. But before we do that, we liked to guarantee the safety of our people, especially the safety of our Empress," said Li Xingki.

"There's nothing to worry about. The Order of the Black Knights are the one who entrusted for the Military Affairs and the safely of all the members of the United Nations Federation of Nations. The United States of Japan will guarantee to you the safety of the others nations' representatives," said Ohgi.

"It's sounds like a good thing to us. But are you really sure you going to do that?" said Zhou Xianglin **.**

"What do yo mean by that?" asked Diethard.

"According to Prince Schneinzel, nine years ago, the holy Britannian Empire send a prince and a prince to Japan and during the Second Pacific War, they were one of the britannians who had been murder by the Japanese. Is that right? So how could you said you could protect the Empress after that incident?" said Zhou Xianglin.

"That is correct, that the Britannian Empire send us a prince and a princess. But That's not the story. First of all, they had sent in Japan as a bargaining chips. And during the Second Pacific War, the Emperor of the Britannian decided to invaded Japan, even if he knows that two of his children were there, and they will killed by the war, he's continued his plan to invaded Japan. That thing was unforgivable," said Tohdoh.

"So that's why you decided to killed them because they have no value to you?"said Li Xingke.

"No, that's not right. We did not know what happen to them after the war. But, one of them seems to be alive. I remember, one of them is blind and disabled and I think her name is Nunnally Vi Britannian. And as all of you knows, she is the new Viceroy of Area 11. I did not know what happen to his brother, but I can sure to you that we were not using a sacrifice for our goal. So you could trust the safely of Empress Tianzi to us. Lord Zero were not allowed something like that to happen," said Kaguya.

"Speaking of Zero, Where is he now?" said Zhou Xianglin.

"Zero is in an important business now. But he likes to said that he sorry that he cannot make it," said C.C.

"What is this more important business than the meeting among of us? It looks like Zero always like this, keeping secrets among himself. He cannot even show his face to others. Is there's someone among of you knows his real face? said LiXingki.

"Zero's identity is not important. The important for us was all the miracle he created for us," said Diethard.

"It seems like none of you really knows your leader. Zero seems hidden something that he did not likes the others to know. I cannot trust someone like that. We were not joining the UNF until we see the real of Zero," said Li Xingke.

"Even if we wanted to show you Zero's face, we cannot do that. Zero is a mysterious man," said Diethard.

"Are you sure you wanted to show his real face. What if I can show you that," said C.C.

"It's not the right time to make a joke. This is an important matter, so stop saying stuff like that," said Diethard.

"I'm serious. I could show you all the true face of Zero," said C.C. "But all the things that you have about to discovers about him, can changed or destroys all trust you have in Zero. So, are you still willing to uncovers the secrets about your mysterious leader? said C.C.

"Yes, It's the only thing we liked to known before we decided to join you," said Li Xingke.

"We always liked to know that, but did Zero will allow you to make an accord like that?" said Diethard.

"You should not worry about that. I will ask Zero about that. I going to explain everything to him," said C.C. She takes out her cellphones from her pocket and she dials something on it. After a few moments, there are someone answers the cellphone, and it is Zero who had answers C.C.'s call.

"C.C., what is the reason you called me in a time like this. I told you before that you can't call me except something important has happened," said Zero.

C.C. told Zero all the things that have happened in the meeting between the Chinese Federation. She told him about their past when they had sent to Japan and about the Chinese Federation, likes to know about his true identity.

"If that is the case, I had no other choices but to tell them the truth. Eventually, I had to tell them who really I am." said Zero.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked C.C.

"Yes, and you're the one who wanted to do this in the first place. Tell them to wait in the Ikaruga. I will be right there. And if the things goes wrong, I can always use my Geass on them," said Zero.

"Okay, I understand. The only thing important to me is that you stay alive until you grants our contract," said CC. After she talked to Zero, she put the cell phones back to her pocket. And she turns around to everyone to tell them the news. "Zero approves your wish. He will show you all his true face. He said you had to wait in the Ikaruga. He will be right there," said C.C.

* * *

After that, the Black Knight and Chinese Federation were together go the Ikaruga to wait for his arrival. And while they wait, the Black Knights were having a dialogue about their leader's true identity behind that mask.

"So, what do think Zero will look like without wearing that mask?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, I guess I imagined him as a wise man. And we already know that he is not a Japanese. So he may look like a foreigner. What do you think, Tohdoh, what do you think Zero's identity will be?" said Ohgi.

"Based on his intelligent on tactics and his leadership, I will say, he maybe a former soldier. Only the soldiers like us have the beliefs of justice like that," said Tohdoh.

"That was nonsense, Zero will not look like that. I likes to imagine him as a romantic, lovely, mature person. That was the things I always read in the books about the character of a hero like himself," said Kaguya.

After a few minutes of waiting, they hear something from the sky. It was the Knightmare Frame, Shinkiro who was just arrived from Area 11. Shinkiro land on the Ikaruga. A voices of Zero that come from the Knighmare Frame said, "I hear that you wanted to know my true face behind this mask, is that you really wanted?"

"That's right, Zero, I had to know what's behind that mask. I cannot trusted someone who even his face were hidden. Now, Zero, show us all your true identity," said Li Xingke.

"If that's what you wanted, I have no other choices but to show you the truth behind this mask," said Zero. Shinkiro'scockpit open and there's someone has out of it. It's clearly it is not Zero. It is a young britannian boy in the age of eighteen. It has black hair and violet eyes. "Hello, everyone. Before we started, I liked to properly introduced myself. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. The Student Council Vice President of the Ashford Academy. Most known as Zero. The CEO and the founder of the Order of the Black Knights. It's nice to finally meet you all. Now that you already saw my face, could you trusts me now, Li xingke? said Zero.

Everyone shocks after they discover that the mysterious and frightening leader of the Black Knights is just a young student.


	2. Chapter 2

CODE GEASS ZERO'S SECRET REVEALED

CHAPTER II: REACTION

NOTE: I DID NOT OWN THE ANIME CODE GEASS. IT WAS PROPERTY OF SUNRISE.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Or you all know as Zero. I glad to finally meet you." Zero said.

Everyone was shocked of what they saw. They never imagined that the ruthless leader of the Order of the Black knight was just a mere student. No one of them said anything until Tamaki breaks the silence.

"It's this kind of joke? Are you the real Zero? You should prove it or else," said Tamaki.

"That's right, I'm the real Zero you all know. But before I answer all of your questions. I suggest that it will be better if we continue this inside," said Lelouch. And after that, they moved in the meeting room inside the Ikaruga.

"Okay, now that we are here. Can you tell us if you are the real Zero and not a decoy that the real Zero sent out so he could trick us," said Li Xingke.

"I came here with the Knightmare Frame Shinkiro. The personal Knightmare Frame of Zero. Is that's not enough proof for you all?" said Lelouch.

"The Shinkiro is not a special Knightmare Frame. It could be piloted by everyone," said Rakshata Chawla, the one who developed the Shinkiro.

"If that's not enough proof for you that I'm not the real Zero. Then I will give you all the things that you need to confirm it to you. But Before I started, I liked to say something. The real Zero was not going to do that stupid thing. To send an unarmed Britannia student just fooled his comrade. I build the Order of the Black Knights to protect those without powered from those who have. Or have you forgotten about that," said Lelouch. Everyone in the room stunned by those words of Zero that coming from the student.

"You really are Zero. I will never forget that kind of frightening voice of Zero. But why did you need to hide yourself from us?" said Ohgi.

"Well, like you see, I'm just an ordinary student with no power. And even if I can change the world, no one would listen to me, especially I'm not a Japanese," said Lelouch.

"It that the only reason you hide your face from everyone? Or are trying to hide something from your past?" said LiXinki.

"What are you trying to say?" said Lelouch.

"Prince Schneizel told us about his two younger siblings who been sent out in Japan nine years ago. And after the war, they reported that they were killed. But recently they fond one of them, Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia, still alive. And Prince Schneizel asks the help of the High Eunuchs for finding the missing Prince. They show us some pictures. And I think you know where he is, don't you, Zero? Wait, what is your real name again, Lelouch Lamperouge. Or is that your real name, former 11th Royal Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia," said Li Xingki.

"What did you say? Zero is a prince of the Britannian," said Tamaki.

"So you have already figured out about that? That's right, I'm the eleventh son of the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia," said Lelouch.

"What, you're a prince of the Britannians, our enemy. How could you hide something like that to us. Is this the reason you build the Black Knights, to make fun to us. Is this kind of game of your Britannians," said Nagisa Chiba.

And you abandoned us in the middle of the Black Rebellion. Many us of sacrifice their own life because of you. How could you explain yourself?" said Shogo Asahina.

"That's right. What if we surrender you to the "Britannians in exchange for the return of the Japan," said Nagisa.

"Wait, we could not do that. Zero is our leader and we go this far because of him. At least let him explain," said Kaguya sumeragi.

"Thank you, Kaguya. But before you do that, I like to say that even you do that. Japan will not return to you in that way. Emperor Charles vi Britannia has no care about the exchange hostage even it's his own child," said Lelouch.

"How could you say that? And even you are right. How could we make that you are on our side and not a double agent of the Holy Britannian Empire," said Tohdoh.

"I have a reason to destroy the Britannian Empire. My mother, Marianne vi Britannia, had a title of knight of Honor but commoner by birth. Because of that, the other imperial wives and nobles were jealous of him. And nine years ago, mother was killed and my sister, Nunnally, got blind and cripple. They say she were assassinated by the terrorists. But they can't fool me. I know they behind on this. When I say it to my father, instead of protecting us. He has thrown us in Japan as a political hostage. And yet, he has not satisfied. He even attacked Japan even he's know we are there. Now, He took my sister. I will do all the things I could to destroy the Britannian and make sure Nunnally is safe," said Lelouch.


	3. Chapter 3

CODE GEASS ZERO'S SECRET REVEALED

NOTE: I DID NOT OWN THE ANIME CODE GEASS. IT WAS CREATED BY SUNRISE.

CHAPTER III: ACCEPTANCE

"Okay, now that you already know about my secret. It's up to you to decide if you continued to follow me or not. And I'll never expect that you will going to accept me right away just because you learned of my past. I will give you some time to think about it. If you excused me, I need to get back to the school. I almost forgot. And if you think you cannot trust me anymore. You did not need my help to destroy the Holy Britannian. You can finish my life. I have a mini sakuradite bomb inside my body. This trigger I hold will activate the bomb and automatically kill me. I am going to leave this trigger for you to decide," said Lelouch. "And whatever the decisions you make, I warned you to never involve the Ashford Academy Student Council. I really mean it," he said in Zero's tone.

After Zero finally leaves. The member of the Black knights and the Chinese Federation began to speak about that.

"So what will you going to do?" said Li Xingke.

"What do you mean? said Tohdoh.

"I mean, what are your decisions. Are you going to kill your leader? Now that I already know the identity of Zero. I do not care who he is now as long Empress Tianzi's safety is secure. Everyone Knows the Order of the Black Knights rely heavily on Zero. And if he's gone, I do not know what will happen to your organization," said Li Xingke.

"Are you trying to say that we could not do anything without Zero's help," say Nagisa Chiba.

"You should not listen to him, Tohdoh. How could we sure he will not betray us. Don't forget he leave us before. He could do that again, and who's knows, he can be on the way back in the Brittanian Empire as we speak. I suggest we kill him right now," said Shogo Asahina.

"Wait, we could not do that. He is our comrade. Don't you hear him, he hate Britannian Empire as much as we do. They do terrible things to him and his sister. He trusted his secrets to us and this time, he needs our help ," said Ohgi.

"That's right, my buddy Zero needs our help. He cannot betray us. Remember, he gave us this trigger, he willing to bet his own life in our decisions. I say, gave him another chance," said Tamaki.

"What if he didn't tell us the truth. He could lied about his past and even that trigger. I bet he do that to pressure us to trust him. He always valued his own life," said Shogo Asahina.

"That's wrong. I'm known Master Zero, he telling us the truth. I meet him and his sister, Nunnaly, when they send in Japan nine years ago. I saw how he takes care of his sister and how valuable she is to him," said Kaguya.

"And Zero is the center of our organization. Because of him, all of us with different religious, believe, and nature, are gathered in one group. Are you forgetting, Zero puts us together because of one mission. And that mission is to destroy the Britannian Empire and not to destroy our companion," said Diethard.

"You out of this, Diethard. I still remember you are also a Britannia. You can be ally of that Lelouch. I bet you knewn his secret all along and not telling us about this," said Nagisa Chiba.

"Stop this instance. I think we enough this time. We could continue our conversation about these matters tomorrow. As for now, we could take a rest and think about it more seriously," said Tohdoh.

"General Tohdoh, we cannot delay these thing. We need to do something. We do not know what will happen if we do not take action right away," said Shogo Asahina.

"There's nothing to worry about. Zero cannot do anything. He's still hiding from Britannian Empire. And even if he does something, I make sure that I will stop him myself, said Tohdoh. "Li Xingke, if you don't mind if we continued our meeting about the United Federation of Unions in another day. We still interested about you join us," he said.

* * *

After the meeting, all the officers of the Black knights and the representatives of the Chinese Federation have left the room except for Nagisa and Asahina, who are still against the idea to delay this issue.

"I cannot accept this. We need to do something about this," said Asahina.

"So what should we do?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm still did not trust him whatever he says. I'm planning to assassinate him on ourselves. We need to do this for the future of our organization. We already know who he is and where he lives. All we have to do is finish him without knowing of others," said Asahina.

"Are you sure we have to do this. General Tohdoh may disagree about this. I think we should seek his opinion before we do this," said Nagisa.

"Don't worry about this. I very sure General Tohdoh will understand of what we'll are going to do someday. And besides Zero's still a student. He cannot fight with us, former soldiers, on combat fighting. So are you joining me or not? said Asahina.

"Okay, I will join you. And besides, You cannot do anything without me. So, come on, what are you waiting for?," said Nagisa.

"Looks who's excited now?" said Asahina.

Shogo Asahina and Nagisa Chiba is secretly taken out two Knightmare Frames and headed in Area 11, Where Zero is.

* * *

But out of their knowledge, a mysterious figure were spying the headquarters of the Black Knights. " Many days have been since I am observing the Black Knights. I like to know who is Zero is. I'm sure I can gain a nobility if I tell the Britannian Empire the identity of Zero. But every time I tried to follow the Knightmare Frame of Zero, I always lose track of him. As if he always disappears in thin air," said the mysterious figure, who is turn out to be a former Britannian soldier. "Wait, what if instead following Zero, I could follow one of his comrades. I'm sure they will lead me where their leader is. Oh, this could be my lucky day," he said. He notices the two knightmare Frames, that Asahina and Nagisa are using.

* * *

And finally, Asahina and Nagisa safely landed in the back of the Ashford Academy. They quickly find Zero in the Student Council building.

"Zero, this is your end. I will kill you before you the black knights again," said Asahina.

"So this is your decisions. Do you agree on this too, Miss Nagisa Chiba? Is Tohdoh have known this plan?" said Lelouch.

"General Tohdoh have nothing to do with this. We make decisions ourselves to finish you right now. We do this for the future of Japan," said Nagisa.

"You make your leader happy to know that you went all over here just for that. But you know, you can use that thing I gave instead," said Lelouch.

"Silent! And we don't know you say-," Asahina interrupted by the sudden attack of the Britannian soldier on Lelouch.

"Finally, I figured out who is Zero is. But I never imagined that he just a student. Stay away or I am going to kill your precious leader," said the Britannian soldier.

"Go on. We will thank you if you do for us," said Nagisa.

"What are you saying? Are you insane? I am going to kill your leader and you happy about that," said the Britannian soldier.

"That's right. We wanted to assassinate Zero. What do you think we went on here? We don't need him anymore," said Asahina.

"If that's right, I am going to kill you too. I have a bomb in my body that's powerful enough to blow out this place. I lose everything I have when they kick me in the Britannian Military just because of you Black Knights," said the Britannian soldier. He took out a trigger and anytime he ready to push it.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop that," said Asahina.

"Nagisa, did you bring the thing I gave you. Use it right now. Don't worry, it's just enough for two of us. The effect of this will not going to reach you," said Lelouch.

Nagisa brings out the trigger the Lelouch gave them. "I don't know you bring them. But that's perfect, we can use that to end this. Gave me that, "said Asahina. He quickly takes the trigger out of the hands of Nagisa and press it. There's a small explosion came from the body of Lelouch and it quickly kills both Lelouch and the Britannian soldier.

"What have you done?" say Nagisa.

"What are you saying? And this is what we came for after all. I didn't know that the trigger will work. We have to leave now before someone came in here," say Lelouch.

"But he sacrifices his life to save us," said Nagisa.

"Right, at least he makes a good deed before he dies. Come on," said Asahina. And they quickly went back in the Black Knights Headquarter in Chinese Federations.

* * *

In Ikaruga, Nagisa and Asahina finally came back from Area 11. They stunned that everyone was waiting for them in the meeting room.

"Where are you been you two? I called out everyone for a meeting. You're late," said Tohdoh.

"What is the meaning of this?" said both Nagisa and Asahina.

"We know you two will against this decision. But we are going to give Zero or Lelouch a second change," said Ohgi.

"But we can't do that because Zero is-" said Nagias.

"I know you will not be happy about this. But this is for the future of the Black Knights. I Liked to say that Zero is-," said Asahina.

"What's wrong with you two? What are you trying to say about Zero?" said Tamaki.

"Well, I know you still against me, but can we put away this issue until we rescued our pilot ace, Kallen Kozuki from the hands of the Britannian Empire," Nagisa and Asahina were shocked when whey saw Lelouch, standing in front of them, still alive.


End file.
